1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a sheet feeder using a friction pad for separating sheet P, and an image forming apparatus incorporating the sheet feeder.
2. Related Art
Known sheet feeders generally performs sheet separation using a pad, which is called a separation pad or a friction pad.
For sheet separation using a pad, a sheet feeder includes a sheet feed roller disposed in contact with a friction panel, i.e., a friction pad. The friction pad has a friction coefficient greater than a friction coefficient between sheet P, such that the sheet P are separated one by one in a separation nip region to feed the separated sheet in a downstream direction.